


A Grain Of Sand

by hannahncakes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahncakes/pseuds/hannahncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's easier just to forget. River's POV. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grain Of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Short drably bit, kind of like River's voice-over at the end of Forest Of The Dead. I think it could fit anywhere into the story of the two of them.

When you're travelling with the Doctor it's easy to forget. You get so wrapped up in the world you've created where it's just him and you, beating the bad guys and running for your life, that you forget everything else. Every time he touches you, every time he smiles, you feel like it's just for you. He makes you feel like you're the only person in the whole world he's looked at like that.

Then one day I was on the beach. Just, lying on the beach staring at the sand and it hit me. To him I'm one of those grains of sand. A tiny human, lost in the mist of time. So many more, so many similar. And he's good at making you forget, my Doctor, he's oh so good at making you believe you're special.

It's not that I don't believe he loved me or that I don't think he cared but he's seen so much, cared for so many that you, tiny grain of sand you, you pale into insignificance in comparison. While you're there he stares at you so intently and tries to keep you for as long as he can but eventually, like all the others, you'll fall through his grasp.

He knows, like I know, that there will be others after me like there have been others before. But while I'm here it's my job to keep his mind off them. So he doesn't lose me amongst the incoming tide. I cling onto him, hold on for all I'm worth. Because none of this lasts forever, not for people like me anyway, but it's a hell of a ride while it lasts.


End file.
